Fire and water
by AgentofLegends27
Summary: Hope megaus was a normal girl in central city, until the near drowning and lightning. Then she almost killed the men who attacked her! She was on the run until a certain scarlet speedster arrived. My second story.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, this is my second story, hope you enjoy. Please follow and review**

 **disclaimer: I don't own any** **of** **the DC character only the hope and maybe a few others later**

 **enjoy!**

I thought it would be a normal day. A day of entering school, working and leaving again. I was happy with my life but I that all was going to change. I walked in to school and out again, all was normal so far. It was winter so it began to get dark early. Still i decided to go for a walk in the park near my home in central city.

I walked for ages just filled with thoughts. It began to get cold so I shivered and wrapped my coat closer. I entered the clearing with s huge lake and sat on the bench for a few minutes. I would often sit here and relax before heading home. I got up and was about to leave when two people can behind me. I tried to run but they grabbed me. Pushing me further towards the lake, taunting me. I kept stepping back before I felt the water touch my heel. I stopped but the men kept coming, closer and closer. Soon they were on top of my and I screamed before falling.

The huge lake swallowed me instantly as I tried to swim but the water seemed like oil, to think to move. I continued to fall deeper into the unknown dead of the water and it became darker and darker. I felt my life rush before my eyes as a felt a flash of electricity cover my body and was pulled back awake. I soon realised I could breath under here and made my way but to the top.

I pushed myself out of the water and stood up shaking. I saw the two men turn around and my mouth turned up into a smirk. Suddenly a wave of water and fire appeared from my arms towards the men. They sucked out of the way and horror filled my face. I jumped back into the water and swam as far away as I could. I turned back to see the men running into the tree.

I knew I wasn't normal, I knew I had to run. All the life I used to know had slipped away from me when I had slipped into the water. I started to swim again and began to run to a dark alleyway where I changed my clothes I had bought and sat down. It wouldn't be long until it was on the news. I would be on the run from what I had done, I got up and headed to the nearest cash point to get out as much money as I could. I ran for hours. The hours turned into days, then weeks, then months, until a scarlet speedster appeared on the news...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy**

I kept an eye on the news, in shop windows or people's houses. My story used to be a daily thing but now it just became a thing that would be on the local news every so often with a new apparent sighting or new fact found about my past life. I was looking in a shop window when I first heard of the scarlet speedster, I realised then that I wasn't alone. I still had to run but seeing glimpses of this hero always have me hope.

It was around 3 weeks later that I was walking down the road, cap on and trying to fit in as always. I heard screams ahead of me and started running towards the sound. Soon I turned a corner and saw people running out of the bank in terror. I snuck inside and saw a man with a ice gun trying to get to the money in the bank but a huge wave of people were between him and the thing he came here for.

I froze, not sure whether to let him kill all the people here and risk the chance of getting arrested for that night almost 10 months ago or run away, get lost in the crowd and continue running but end up with all these people dead. The man raised his gun and I knew I couldn't let this happen.

I lifted my hands and let the fire flow, stopping it as soon as it hit the gun, stopping the firing. The man turned to me and started taunting just like the night that my life fell apart. I stood my ground as he raised his gun and I stopped it a second time. Next he came closer and pushed me back before raising the gun for a third time. This time I couldn't stop the gun as I didn't gain my balance in time. Just as the gun was about to be shot a flash of lightning filled the area and I was pushed to the side. It was him, the scarlet speedster I had watched on the news. The man raised the gun again and I stopped it this time. The speedster took the opportunity to get everyone out before returning. Soon the man was doubt with for the time being and I rushed out the building but not before the speedster toon me to an alleyway to ask a few questions.

"Who are you?" I asked untrustingly

"I could ask you the same question" he replied. I wanted to trust him, the hero of central city but just wasn't sure if I could. I hoped for time but with my life that wasn't a possibility.

"I'm hope, hope Magaus, please I don't want to hurt anyone"

"Hope, please come with me, I have friends who can help you figure out your powers like they did me"

" I don't really have another choice, the police will be on me again like last time, it's the only chance I've got"

I was taken to this white building, it has science labs around the outside and a long desk with computers on it just in front of where I stood. A man in a wheelchair and a man with curly hair sat behind the computer and looked up as I entered.

" wait, who is this?" The man with the curly hair asked. The speedster explained what had happened in the bank and I told them my name. A girl with brown hair appeared behind me and introduced herself as Catlin snow. The others followed suit starting with the man with curly hair Cisco and then the man in the wheelchair dr wells, last came the speedster who interdicted himself as Barry Allen, also known as the flash. I was soon taken away by Catlin to do some tests and explain what had happened. I was thirteen and already my life had changed so much. I wished it would go back to normal but know I understood why. I asked where I would stay now, I couldn't go home as the police would look for me there and I could be on the run as the police were likely to put up a big amount of patrols as I had struck again. Soon it was made up that i would stay at star labs until something else could be sorted out. Barry worked for the police so he may b able to help clear my name so I could stay with him or Catlin without a problem. I suppose it was better than nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry I haven't updated in a while and I hope you like this chapter. Please review with what you would like me to do after this section and please read my other story as it will save you time later**

The next morning I had to have training, with Barry of cause. I had target practice and other activities aimed at helping me develop my powers. I also was tested on a lot but I found out some interesting facts about the members of the team. I am naturally slow to trust people, even more so since that day on the lake. I wasn't ready to tell the others what truly happened in those nine months. They except that and are willing to give me time. A luxury I didn't have on the run. If I stayed somewhere too long then I would get caught. I was an outcast On the run at the age of 14.

A few weeks later I was resting after another difficult training session when Barry came speeding Into my room.

"Hey we have a meta human attack, it's a speedster known as the alternate flash and a new one who we are unsure of the powers we need your help, oh and you have neat suit that Cisco rocked up, it will need improvements but we need to go. Get changed I'll come get you in five"

I got changed into the red suit with a symbol of half a water wave and half a flame of fire. I circled it with my fingers before putting up the mask. The suit over all was similar to the flashes. Not long after this Barry picked me up and I was put down in front of the central city police station.

I was quickly brought up to date with the information. The other meta human was an alternative me. She was in a yellow suit and had powers of wind and earth rather than fire and water.

I signalled in the ear piece to Barry that we should each go for the others alternate meta. We raced of in other directions and began to fight. Water and fire was rushing from my hands and all over my body. I jumped over the meta and fought like me and Barry had practiced in training. All of a sudden I was grabbed whisked away to a street I knew way to well. I was stood outside my old house when a voice behind me spoke

"they still live here you know." with that he grabbed me again and pushed me inside, pulling down my mask. I tried to run out as soon as I saw there faces, my family, my mother looked more tried than she used to. All youthfulness had disappeared from both her and my fathers eyes. I saw my twin sister and brother scream before smiling and running up to me. They were only ten and still believed in me. They were so happy to see me and for the first time in nearly a year I also smiled.

Seconds later this was ripped away as my family was torn from me one by one. It started with my mum and then my dad. I tried to protect the three of us with a water fire mix but I wasn't strong enough and my brother was taken too. I pulled my whole body over my sister and tried to protect her but failed, she was ripped away from me screaming my name. I sat down and Was soon joined by Barry, telling me well would get them back before I was taken away to star labs once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this chapter is quite short, please review and say what you would like in the next chapter**

Soon i was with the team in the in section of the base. We were searching for the position of my family and the meta's who took them. Suddenly the Alarms were bleating as my family was brought in chains and mouth covers. I called out there names as I quickly took of my clothes to revel my suit and Barry changed into his. Me and Barry stood Forward from the rest of the group and asked what the meta's wanted.

"To watch you both suffer, and I know you would both do anything for your families."

Instantly I aimed water at the speedster but he ran to miss it. Suddenly he aimed a gun at my body and shot it. Suddenly o could feel every cell in my body vibrating and changing just like on that night almost a year ago. I began screaming as it felt like my body was on fire. Catlin was next to me in almost a second. My whole body was screaming in pain. Seconds later I heard a voice.

"How to hurt her was to hurt her family, how to hurt you, Barry Allen, is to hurt one you care about."

Suddenly I saw flash of light and my family was gone again. I managed to get out a weak "no" before started to fall in and out of focus. All I could hear was Barry and Catlin's voices as I was moved to a bed. My body seemed to be vibrating and on fire at the same time.

Soon my body stopped burning and I could speak again.

"What was that?" I asked before coughing and rubbing my head as I had a huge headache.

"It seemed to be some sort of partial explosion like the one at star labs earlier this year and it changed your genetic DNA like the first time but because there was no lightning involved there was the side affects such as cephalgia and the burning in your cells."

"What now"

"Oh a headache, sorry it's the scientific term, I'll go tell the others your awake"

"Thanks Barry" I called as he walked out the room. Even though the burning was gone I still felt different like something changed. When Catlin came in I told her this and she showed me my DNA and how it had changed, again. I wondered what had changed this time. I was informed that I would still have my powers from before but I got a new one that is unknown.

Three days later, I was out and about my bed as I had healing like Barry as well. I was trying to figure out my new gift when I suddenly moved from one room to the next. I did it again and again before teleporting into the main room where the others were waiting.

"I figured it out!" I said while the others just stared. I guess even if you live in a world of supers and supervillans things still surprise you. Who knew!


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter is short but sets the scene for the next few chapters. I hope you like it.**

 **I still don't own marvel just hope and her family**

For the next few days my time was spent training, helping Cisco trying to find my family, worrying and getting a few hours sleep. I tried to think of other things when I was trying to sleep but my mind always went straight to them. I was soon able to control my teleporting over long distances of up to a 2 miles and can use teleporting in my fighting to dodge and hit punches much like Barry uses his speed. I was helping Cisco one day when a meta-human attack came up inside a recently bought factory that was abandoned for many years. I looked at the name and realised that it was the factory that my dad worked before he lost his job 3 years ago.

I new the place well as me and my siblings would sometimes go there. I have a older sibling who is now 20 and is at university in England and I had called her but she said she wasn't allowed to leave the course when she called back but wished me luck and told me I would find a way. I soon got my outfit on and teleported to the scene. I saw all my family's hurt faces and bear bodies. These villains had only been feeding them enough to keep them alive. I tried to teleport them out but was hit by a force field. I was set back and Barry tried but also fell back. I began to water the edges of the force field but that didn't work either. On the coms Cisco was trying to figure out the power source so we could take it out. I still wondered why they had any killed anyone yet but I was glad as I couldn't bare to see them die. I saw a small opening in the force field with a letter in it. I picked it up and read. 'Talk to the wind one, she likes to talk to much and that could be useful. We have faith you will get us out. I showed Barry as the villains were explaining to us there was no way through the force field. We each took one meta and started to talk. I asked how the masterpiece had worked but she didn't answer. I tried some more open questions but after a while she said.

"You don't know who I am do you." I wondered first but quickly replied with two words.

"Should I?"

"I've known you since you were born. Ever wondered how I know about this place? Your family living the same place as before. Knowing they will except you? Do you remember is playing here after school when you fell over and I helped you up. Well now I know I shouldn't have. You were always the favourite. I could never live up to you and now you will pay and this time I won't help you up."

"Izzy ?"

"Yes and I will end you for what you took from me"

It was Izzy all along. My sister and best friend. I would always count on her more than the others but know she had betrayed all of that. I took a step back and asked again from sister to sister how to save then but she said they will watch me die. I couldn't bring myself to fight her. I wondered if my family knew. I started trying to images my life without her and I couldn't. Why would she do this to me. To my trust. To them.


	6. Chapter 6

**heres the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review with ideas and comments. Please read my other story replicator as It will help later. Please review and favourite and follow but most of all enjoy**

I was brought out of thought by Cisco's comment

"Sneaky sister alert."

You could always count on Cisco to ruin a moment or make it better and this time it worked. I got back to my feet and got ready to fight again, trying to get the pain of my heart breaking into a million pieces and the thoughts of betrayal out of my head. My nine months on the run made my trust a little weaker than it was but this destroyed it even more. I began to fight again and called over the coms

"How's it going with the force field? We need to get them out as soon as possible."

" we are almost there, right, it is a small device on the outside of the building. You need to fry the Electronics to break the force field. Water should do it but you need to get the water away from your body or you will end up with an electric shock."

" Barry can you take them both for a while why I get my family out"

"Go I've got this"

I quickly teleported to the outside of the blackened building to a small white box that stuck out from the old building. I worked and pushed the water away from my body and into the device. I blew up instantly and the explosion left a faint ringing in my ear as it shot me back. I quickly got up and teleported inside to collect my family in two's and bring them home. I started with the twins before going back for my parents. I came back to see the alternate flash holding a knife to my dad. I quickly took away my mum before the could hurt her two and returned. Barry was already talking to the man in the yellow suit and my sister was just standing there doing nothing.

"Izzy stop him! please." I let out my voice slowly getting more desperate as the sentence went on until it was nothing more than a child's plea. I saw the man take away the knife before slashing it back. I had just enough time to more my dad with my teleport and take him home but my arm was cut. I winced but knew I had to be strong for my family. I gulped back. The tears before confronting them.

"I'll be fine, I need to finish this"

"Be careful, darling, come home soon. We love you." My mum replied sinking into my fathers hug as my siblings joined them on the floor into a big family hug. I smiled before leaving and going back to the factory.

I found Barry trying to take on them both at once and quickly joined in i mainly took in the man in a yellow suit as every part of me wanted to stop fighting my sister. I was suddenly caught in a circle of lightening, both yellow and red. I called out Barry's name. Suddenly the man in yellow appeared with a knife but I dodged it. Again and again it came. I kept dodging it as Barry kept fighting. Soon it was all over when I caught the man in a yellow suit in a ball of water and fire. I kept him in there until he was barely conscious. When he crashed to the floor I saw a face I knew.

"Dr wells" I whispered with surprise and doubt.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have desided that that this will be the last chapter for a while as I will start a crossover story of my two stories so if you want more of this story read that when I do it. I hope you like this chapter and please follow and review:)**

"But... You... What?" Me and Barry both whispered at different times. It was beyond surprise and anger in my voice. One of the few people that I trusted turned out to be the one that we were fighting all along. Quickly I teleported him back to the prison and soon Barry joined me, the others were soon down as well. The questions started firing out. Why? How? When? Who? What?

A few minutes later we left him to his cell and went back upstairs. The shock still hadn't gone. I soon went back to my room and my doubts about the team had returned. Now that one turned out to be evil what about the rest. Not long after this I was greeted by Barry.

"Hey, you good? It's been a real surprise to all of us" Barry said before coming into the room

"I guess but how do we know we can all trust each other?" I asked, still upset and worried.

"I don't know, maybe a group outing might help, get our mind off things." I thought about the idea and realised I hadn't been out with friends since I became a meta human. I guess it couldn't be a bad thing.

"Where to, the cinema, I haven't been for ages" I asked, an outing with the team might be good but I was still having doubts.

"Ok, I'll ask the others" before he left he came over and gave me a hug, not a weird one like he didn't trust me but more of a brotherly hug. It felt good.

Later one once we had discussed the date and we set it for tomorrow I told the team I would be visiting my family. I teleported to the front of my house and knocked on the door. There was a pause before a shaking hand opened the door and stared trough the smallest gap possible. As soon as my father had realised it was just me he let me in and I entered the lounge. It was similar to how I remembered it, the pale blue walls with a fireplace and light red seats. The television was above the fireplace and there was pictures of all of us together around. I was surprised that the pictures of me were still up. I had thought they would have taken them down when I was on the run.

I saw my siblings sitting huddled with my mum and smiled slightly. I headed over and joined the group. My sister and brother both moved to be either side of me and we just sat, we forgot all of the terror and change and for a moment it felt like we were just the happy family we once were. Suddenly my brother Leo asked a question with great excitement

"Please can we see your powers" I looked at mum them dad and they nodded. I let some of the fire and water flow as I made patterns and shaped whilst teleporting from one place to another. My siblings sounds of wonder and laughter made me smile. Maybe everything wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated in ages as I was doing s crossover story with my other story replicator. A new character was interduced Stephanie snow, Catlin's little sister. She became firestorm with hope. If you need more information let me know.**

Me and Stephanie so returned to star labs. The team was all here in the main section. We walked in together to joe talking to everyone. He noticed we entered and addressed us.

"Hey girls, we were thinking of having a little celebration as we have got you guys and Barry back and helped new friends defeat one of there old enemies. What do you think?" He said as everyone looked at us. We replied saying to was a good idea. Soon preparations were underway and we were helping Barry make an order of what everyone wanted.

After getting changed at my house and helping Barry get the food we were sitting with Catlin and Barry on one of the sofas watching a movie. It was the fifth Harry Potter movie, the order of the Phoenix. It was the best one by far. Plenty of popcorn was being passed around the group. Once the movie was over we all headed home. Me and Stephanie were soon at my place.

"Did you girls have fun, it's great to have you back after a few long weeks." My mum said as we entered. She gave us each a hot chocolate and we sat down to talk a bit before bed.

" yep it was good, I'm so sorry for leaving like that, I had no control over it, please try to understand." I said to her, it had only been a few days since the huge battle against holly and the avengers. I still remember feeling nothing but hatred and anger, Loki had placed fake memories and feeling in me. It was horrible returning to my normal self and seeing all the damage done.

"I don't blame either of you, I'm just glad your okay." She did giving us a hug before sending us to bed. I looked at the photo of us with hope and Sasha one last time before falling Asleep. Later that night I was woken up after night mares. I saw Stephanie wide awake in fear to.

"Did you dream about what could have happened too?" She said in a croaky voice. I nodded as a light turned on. It was my mum. She came and sat with us for the next half an hour h till we fell asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is very short but the next will be longer. Please review.**

The next morning we woke up to laughter down stairs. I forgot how energetic the twins could be. I headed down with Stephanie. We decided not to talk about last night. I was great fun for that. The twins were jumping off the walls. Giggling.

"Morning. Morning. Come play with us. Please." My brother Leo asked. Him and my sister Natasha were in the middle of a intense game of it. They were running around like mad things.

"You realise I can teleport right." I said as nat came up behind me and pokes me saying it. I quickly responded to it my teleporting behind Stephanie and passing it on. For around half and hour this carried on. Until mum came in and called to say breakfast was ready.

After breakfast we came to star labs. Barry, Cisco and Catlin were already there with joe.

"Know one can get in this building without me noticing." Cisco said as we walked in. "Unless they are already known it be good." He said as he saw us. That was a good save there. I had a feeling he was talking too soon. Yes he had an Upgrade but nothing could be that perfect.

We joined the group just as a man we didn't know walked in. Joe raised his gun. Barry got changed and me and Stephanie became firestorm. The man put his hands up after seeing the gun.

"I'm jay, I'm from another Earth." Wait what?


End file.
